


Under the rain

by DetReed900



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: G9kissday, Gavin Reed - Freeform, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Merman Gavin Reed, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Surfer Nines, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, kiss day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetReed900/pseuds/DetReed900
Summary: Gavin wrinkled his nose, "Fuck off, I’m half shark, that’s a fucking insult. I could curse you with an ocean spell or something."It was Nines’ turn to laugh, "An ocean spell, really? I’d say it’s more likely for me to be charmed by you, than cursed." Nines sounded thoughtful, and the merman wasn’t sure if the human realizes he is flirting or if it’s all just wishful thinking on Gavin’s behalf.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	Under the rain

**Author's Note:**

> A little oneshot Surfer/Merman AU for#G9kissday!

The ocean is vast, full of mysteries, and yet what intrigues him lives on the land. Richard Stern, or better known as Nines is a human that surfs at Lake Michigan Beach, a lot of humans come to surf here, but no one was as incredible and fascinating as Nines was. All the reason why Gavin, a merman, has always found himself by that beach, watching the human.

"And- Gavin? Hey, are you paying attention to what I’m saying?" The voice plucked him from his contemplation.

"Huh? Uh- yeah, yeah I’m listening." Gavin said as he leaned more on the human’s surfboard. Nines spotted him while surfing and of course has to stop by to chat, every since the day Nines spotted him, he has been just as intrigued by Gavin as Gavin has been by him.

Nines pulled a face, which made Gavin snort, "Okay maybe I haven’t been listening."

"Of course you haven’t, it’s almost like you have such a short attention span, dare I say the attention span of a gold fish."

Gavin wrinkled his nose, "Fuck off, I’m half shark, that’s a fucking insult. I could curse you with an ocean spell or something."

It was Nines’ turn to laugh, "An ocean spell, really? I’d say it’s more likely for me to be charmed by you, than cursed." Nines sounded thoughtful, and the merman wasn’t sure if the human realizes he is flirting or if it’s all just wishful thinking on Gavin’s behalf.

With his hands on the surface of the board, Gavin hauled himself up and onto it. Nines seemed startled at first, but quickly composed himself. Nines found himself staring at Gavin’s tail, "Are you certain your can’t have legs?" He mused out loud.

"Not unless I find myself a sea witch, nope." The merman retorted, he’d know if he could do such a thing, he can’t stay out of that water for too long, and Nines can’t stay under it either. "But I mean I can always live in your bathtub or pool or something."

Nines hummed, he seemed to actually consider it for a moment. It was close to sunset which means the human will have to paddle back to the shore, which also means that Gavin has to say goodbye for today.

Gavin watched Nines swim away on his board, promising him he will come the next day to see him, though he might be late due to some work he has to do at the shop he works at. They have been meeting everyday since they meet two, almost three weeks ago. It started with Nines spotting Gavin and thinking he was a shark lurking, but was astonished to find that he was a merman rather than a shark. At first Gavin was skeptical, he wouldn’t come close, the next day he kept a watchful eye on the human, but didn’t approach, but the third day he approached, guards up, but Nines wasn’t as he knew humans to be, he is much kinder, sweeter and a little bit awkward, all the reasons why Gavin kept coming back. They slowly became friends, probably more, at least Gavin hoped it was more.

It started raining the next day, simple drizzle, but it slowly turned into a downpour. Gavin frowned as he realized Nines was probably not coming, yet he waited on a rock for any signs of the human. It was 3pm when he decided it was useless to wait, as that he should be on his way home, the weather was too dreadful for the human to show up anyway.

To his utter disbelief, he heard Nines calling out to him, asking him to wait.

"Oh shit, are you fucking stupid?"

That didn’t seem the reaction Nines expected, but he gave the merman a small smile nonetheless. "Good to see you too, Gav"

Gavin huffed halfheartedly, but his lips curled upwards. "What are you doing here, in this damn rain you prick?"

"I promised that I’d come today, so here I am."

"There is a literal storm happening and you’re here cause you promised?"

Nines seemed unsure, or rather concerned that he might have upset Gavin somehow.

"Are all humans this dumb? I can wait till tomorrow" Gavin said, slowly pulling the board Nines was sitting on toward the shore.

"If that was true, then would you care to explain why is it that when I arrived here you were already waiting?"

Gavin halted his movement, mouth opening then closing again like a gaping fish. He can’t deny that he was indeed waiting for Nines despite the horrible weather. _Fuck_.

"I was just- I mean-" He fell silent again, he don’t think of a good come back to that one, nor can he muster a good excuse.

"Exactly what I thought." Gavin immediately forgot how annoyed he was when the sweet sound of Nines laughing reached his ears.

"Whatever, let me swim you to the shore, I don’t know how bad the damn weather will get, and you can pretend that you’re a great swimmer but I doubt you can swim against bigger tides" He took a grab of the board again and started hauling it toward the shore. The human gave him an amused look then the idiot jumped off the board to help.

"Hey dipshit, I’m trying to pull you to safety not the fucking board"

The only response he got was a small shrug, if you can consider it that even. Nines assisted the merman with pulling the board, as if it was heavy or taxing. It wasn’t.

Once they were close to the shore, Nines pushed his board through the water and closer to the shore, then turned toward Gavin, fixing him with a soft look.

Gavin unassuming, simply smirked, and raised his hand to wave, thinking that the human was leaving, except he wasn’t. Instead, Nines picked up Gavin enough that they are at an eye level, so now they are staring at each other.

"What-"

Nines pressed his lips against Gavin’s, who recovered quickly from the shock, returning the kiss with one of his own.

"Oh shit!" Gavin gasped, guess Nines was flirting all along, and the kiss confirmed it.

That pulled a soft laugh from Nines, "Did you just realize that I have been flirting from the beginning?"

Gavin hummed, then leaned in for a second kiss, making Nines smirk into it. Gavin have been waiting for this moment, to kiss his smartass of a human ever since the day he saw him surfing around.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this AU 🥺💞


End file.
